The objective of this project is to study biochemical mechanisms involved in the metabolic activation of aromatic amines in liver and in non-hepatic target organs, with emphasis on the urinary bladder. The main approach is to study the potential role of N-glucuronide and N-sulfonate conjugates of the arylhydroxylamine metabolites in arylamine carconigenesis.